A Wonderland-Life
by GoddessOfNatureAndBeauty
Summary: Twenty-three year old Alice falls into Wonderland. She meets people and learns secrets along her path.


"A Wonderland-Life"

Summary: Twenty-three year old Alice falls into Wonderland. She meets people and learns secrets along her path.

General Disclaimer: I do not own Walt Disney's "Alice in Wonderland," nor do I own the 2010 movie, "Alice In Wonderland."

Notes: characters appear to look like the one's in the 2010 movie, "Alice In Wonderland."

With a thump after a long fall down a hole near a tree, a girl awoke. Her name was Alice. Twenty-three years old and too curious for her own good, this blonde and blue eyed young lady stood. There was a door that was just about the height of her pinky, infact the only door in the room.

She saw a few items that could help her leave. After some eating and drinking, Alice became just the right size in order to get out the door. Then, when she nibbled on some cake, she grew back to her regular size.

Outside was a grand forest that obtained crazy creatures as well as large trees and plants. But, these trees and plants were not of average size. No, they were far too big.

Alice took her time walking through the kingdom as she looked around. The path she chose seemed to go on forever until she came across a few characters. A tea party is actually where she stumbled upon.

All of them looked at her as if she was the strangest thing they've ever seen. A Mad Hatter, tallest of them all with thick, orange hair. The feisty mouse with an angry scowl upon her face. The White Rabbit with a pocketwatch she had seen earlier before falling into the hole was there too. Another rabbit sat at the table, talking about birthday's or something. It was quite a scene, but Alice did not judge one of them.

"So, my dear, do tell us your name," calmly spoke the Mad Hatter.

She pulled herself together and told them her name was Alice.

The whole tea party guest's looked at one another and mouthed "Alice" as they tried to grasp the concept of another person being there.

"Well Alice, would you like to sit down for some tea? It is a marvelous pot."

"Yes, I would."

And so, she sat down next to the Mad Hatter while he poured her tea. All of them chatted and became acquainted with one another.

A few minutes or so passed before another guest stopped by the party on a black steed.

"Hello. How is everyone doing today?" Said King Mark. He was king of the Wonderland Kingdom. His hair flowed in a dark, black length to the middle of his neck. His eyes were a dreamy bluish, grey that held a tragic backstory, but he made up for it with a smile. As he lept down from his horse, Alice could see the broadness of the man even better.

He looked like he stood at least six foot' three. King Mark wore a shield of armor consisting of white scales with red swirl-like patterns. Even though his armor was very protective, you could still tell he had a large muscle mass.

The small community looked at the prince and greeted him accordingly. He was a good King and was fair to his subjects.

The King did notice someone at the table he'd never seen before. Alice looked down at the floor and blushed as his eyes tried to make contact with her's. When everyone noticed, they made a small chuckling noise, which only further grew Alice's embarrassment.

"Who might your friend be?" The king asked in his thick, British accent.

Alice picked her head up, and in a barely audible voice, she answered him.

"Alice, that's a beautiful name. I have to be on my way now though. Enjoy your tea, everyone. Alice," he nodded to her and climbed up on his horse before leaving.

After the king left, the March Hare starting howling about how there was no more tea. Because they did not care to hear the tantrum that was about to happen, everyone quickly dispersed. The white rabbit went with the mouse, and Alice took a walk with the Mad Hatter.

"So, you like the King don't you?" He queried.

"I think he's attractive and polite," Alice blushed as she focused on the dirt path in the woods.

"It would be nice to see him with someone. It's been a long time since he has had anyone to look at like he looks at you."

"What do you mean?" Now Alice was the one asking questions.

"Well, let me see. It was probably around ten years ago when The Red King, Mark, and Queen, Maria, were married. The White queen had arrived and begun venturing out of her castle as she tried to become accustomed to the new land. The White Queen and the Red King crossed paths while taking a walk one day. They began meeting at the same time, same place for the next three days. Soon, both began to fall for each other. But when the Red Queen became aware of the predicament, she began planning a way to take care of it.

She had the White Queen beaten bloody and stabbed by three of her guards. It was a nightmare for King Mark when he found her. He curled her up in his arms, apologizing relentlessly. The Red Queen then walked in on the scene and taunted him about how he lost her. She admitted it was her doing and they divorced. Now, the king remains in his castle; the queen left and isolated herself into another kingdom nearby as she renamed herself the Black Queen. Ever since, the king has been alone. He has not been waiting for his heart is too heavy due to the grief and loss. But now that you are here, you could be that someone to lighten his heart."

"I beg your pardon?"

"There is a prophecy that states: the next to fall shall be the next to love. They shall be the one held dear as they are the light brought into the kingdom." The Mad Hatter answered her.

"And just where is this oricle located?" Alice asked, hands on hips with an incredulous look on her face.

"The Cheshire Cat is who you'd want to see. The Caterpillar is also swell to seek, but he sounds high most of the time."

"Ah… Nevermind, I'll take your word for it." She said as she put a hand to her forehead. The girl had never felt a headache quite like this in sometime.

"I have to go check on the Elliot. He probably is finished with his tantrum by now."

"Elliot? You mean The Hare?"

"Yes, take care now. Have a good night."

"Thank you, same to you."

As the Mad Hatter left Alice, she found a nice log to sit down on and contemplate. She thought about all of the things she had heard, seen, and talked about today. This was an experience she had never even touched before. It was new to her, but she couldn't figure out why she loved it so much.

All of a sudden, King Mark came along. She didn't hear his footsteps over her pondering, but when he sat down and she still hadn't noticed him, the King cleared his throat scaring her. When Alice almost fell off the log, Mark caught her and helped the girl regain her equilibrium.

"You scared me," Alice laughed softly as her heart began to steady.

"I'm terribly sorry. You seemed so concentrated on something, but scaring you is certainly the last thing I wanted. Please, do forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you," she said not quite looking at him though.

"So, penny for your thoughts?" He leaned in close to her and asked.

"Just, thinking about what to do. I like this kingdom, and I'd like to stay here."

"You are welcome to stay if that is what you wish."

"Back home, I didn't have much. A job at a small bookstore and an apartment back in London was what my life mostly consisted of. I didn't have family, and-" but Alice cut herself off. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to start telling you my boring life story..."

"Actually, I find you quite intriguing, as if you're someone who loves mysteries and adventures.

Alice blushed at that comment. That was a part of her personality. She loved adventures for she was just a curious person. Always had been, always will be.

"I find you the same as well," she quietly whispered. He still heard what she said though and smiled.

"I don't mean to seem rude, but all that happened with the black queen, why is she still here?"

It took Mark a while to answer that as he struggled to find the words. It didn't necessarily upset him, but it was in a way hard to talk about for she was the one who had his beloved murdered.

"She still remains here because once you enter Wonderland, you don't leave. There is no getting out."

"Oh, then, where does the Black Queen live?"

"In a different castle by the mountains and waters."

"At least you don't have to deal with her anymore," Alice offered.

The king gave a small exhale through his nose as a sort of laugh and smiled at her. "Thanks."

She gave a small smile back and placed a hand on his knee. "No problem."

When she leaned close to him, Mark gazed at her delicate, pink lips in awe. He found himself leaning closer to Alice and then they were only an inch apart from one another. The ice was broken when she planted her lips firmly on his. She felt her soft skin collide with his scruff. Each second started building up on top of one another, leaving them insatiable for passion.

But, there they were, in the middle of the woods, and all they could do was kiss. Mark was the one to end the kiss by saying, "it is getting late. Would you come back to my castle and stay there seeing as you have nowhere to stay?"

"Yes, I would be honored."

The king held out his arm and Alice took it as he took her back to his castle.

Let me know if I should continue, please.


End file.
